1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manhole cutter, and more particularly, pertains to a manhole cutter which allows for removal of the manhole after cutting about the manhole by a plurality of lever grip assemblies which grip against the sides of the manhole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, removal of manhole covers has been a messy, slow and cumbersome operation due to the fact that jack hammers or workers with picks and shovels excavated a large area about the manhole cover prior to its removal. Often large void areas were disturbed which required extensive repacking and filling.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a manhole cutter which cuts a precise hole extremely close to the manhole, thus requiring less filling and patching around the excavated site. The present invention also allows for replacing of the manhole after other adjustments, such as rings for increased height, have been installed in the manhole shaft area. The present invention eliminates the need for physical manpower to lift the castings out and back in.